More than One Route
by Ensyo Phinilind
Summary: The Megane or the Tsudere? The String of Fate splits when Prussia has heart twisting decisions to make, his girlfriend ?(Hungary) or the new guy in town (Canada) that keeps drawing him in? Prussia's heart is leaning towards Canada, but he just can't leave the girl he's been with so long. Things get iffy between Canada and Hungary, and Prussia's heart gets in knots. PruCan / PruHun


"Oi, babe. I'm going out to the grocery store, it need a to be graced by my awesome presence~Kesesesese!"

Oh, boy.

Prussia raced down the stairs from his room, coming to greet his girlfriend, Hungary.

Hungary groaned, "How many times have I told you not to run in this house? We finally got permission to live together, don't ruin anything!"

Prussia smirked and gave her a peck on the cheek, shouting,"I'm too awesome for any of that! Now, yesterday you said you wanted tomatoes, flour, and bread, right?"

"I'm surprised you remembered," Hungary joked, "Why do you want to go out so early today, cheating on me?"

"Kesesese~ I'd never fall for anyone but you, sweet cheeks," Prussia said dramatically. "I just want to pick out my own beer, you have bad taste."

"E-ehhh?! What's that supposed to mean?" Hungary grumbled. "I'm your girlfriend, you should be thankful I'm even feeding you!"

Getting a warning from his conscious, Prussia dashed out of there with a shout of, "See ya-babe!"

Prussia began running until his house was out of site into the market.

In contrast to Prussia's huge ego, he lived in a somewhat small village area. There were markets on the side of the road, there were rarely cars, and everyone knew one another.

"Huu-Huu~ That was quite the sprint." Prussia panted.

Checking his watch to see when the salesman for beer closed he found it to be 11:43 AM.

"Sh-Shit! Gott damn, the stand will close soon!" Prussia flustered.

He made a mad sprint to the stand which was a few blocks away, but not before he ran into a small person.

_BAM_

"Damn, that hurt." Prussia mumbled. Looking to see what he collided with, he found a small boy. He had long cream hair and was holding a basket of flour and maple syrup- not until Prussia hit him and it got knocked out of his hands. His appearance made Prussia think of one word-"Cute."

"Sh-Shit! Are you alright?" Prussia spoke, concerned that the boy noticed that he was staring.

The boy looked up and laced eyes on Prussia, "A-Ah, sorry. I should've watched where I was going."

Prussia examined the boy once again, but this time with strong concentration.

"What's your name?" Prussia asked.

"C-Canada. I came here recently."

"Ah." Prussia said happily," That's why I don't recognize you! The awesome me knows everyone around here, kesese."

"Nice to meet you...Pr-Prussia?" Canada blushed. "I haven't met anyone around here yet, and no one has spoken to me either."

"Pfft- That's no surprise. You're so not noticeable," Prussia laughed, "If you need anything, tell someone you know me, you'll get a discount."

Canada held his head up to take a look up at Prussia.

"You're really something, huh?" Canada laughed.

Prussia stood up and offered his hand,"How long are you planning to lye on the floor? You just met the awesome me, that gives you better things to do."

"Hehe," Canada chuckled, "Better than being a nobody, I guess."

"Kesese, nothing is better than being with the awesome me!" Prussia exclaimed.

Getting caught up in the moment he completely forgot about the beer.

Prussia caught a glimpse of his watch and freaked, "GOTT, I FORGOT! I got to go Canada, I've got a beer stand to attend! See you around!"

Prussia ran off into the distance, Canada just watching him go.

Canada picked up his basket and bags of flour, and didn't forget the maple syrup.

"Prussia...," Canada mumbled, "I'd thought so for a while now, but now it's confirmed."

Canada took off his teddy bear back pack and spoke to it:

"Well, Kumajirou, I guess I support BL~"

"Guess I have something to tell Dads England and France the next time I see them."

* * *

"Huu-Huuh," Prussia gasped out of breath. "B-Babe I'm back. Gott damn, I nearly missed my beer."

Prussia walked back into the kitchen, where he met Hungary. "I got the beer," Prussia stated with relief,"Today was interesting."

Hungary was cutting onions at the table when she looked up to see nothing but beer.

"Ahem, dear?" Hungary said irritated, " Where's the ingredients I requested?"

Prussia's hands were laid back behind his head. He opened one eye and said, "Oh yeah, I ran into a new kid. Yeah, he was a small kid named Canada, apparently he's new here. Have you seen him?"

Hungary sighed,"Look, I think it's wonderful there's someone new here, but that's no excuse for you to just forget about what I want."

Prussia glanced over at her and whispered in her ear, " I'll give you anything you want from me."

Hungary spun around and smacked him with a frying pan, "Don't be ridiculous!" She shouted, her face red.

That's my tsundere, Prussia thought to himself.

Prussia moaned, "Hnng, that was a good hit. But I'm too awesome to be hurt by a woman." Prussia gave Hungary a kiss and went up stairs to there bedroom.

Collapsing on the bed, Prussia whispered," I want to talk to that boy again."


End file.
